Love is a Universal Migraine
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for hotshow WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Sam has a migraine and Dean tries to cure it with sex.


Sam had been looking for a new hunt when Dean went out to get beer. It seemed to be a fruitless search, though. No news of mysterious disappearances or deaths, no word of any animal mutilations, and no wind of any sort of electrical storm. He'd been tempted to click out of the web browser and play Solitaire until Dean got back when it hit him.

Just looking at his laptop screen irritated his eyes and the brightness was almost down to its lowest setting. A slow pain bled into the left side of his skull, temple throbbing, eye twitching in its socket. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, rubbing circles against his temple. He quickly shut down his laptop and turned off the lights in the motel room.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to focus on finding a new gig; figured Dean wouldn't be too pissed when he found out that the reason was because he had a migraine.

Sam was just glad the migraines didn't preempt visions nowadays. There was nothing worse than getting that physical pain then feeling the emotional pain after having a particularly nasty premonition.

He groaned and kicked off his jeans, feel of heavy denim on his legs not doing anything for the pain in his head. He crawled into the king sized bed and curled in on himself beneath the covers.

"Yo, Sammy, got the beer," said Dean loudly, flipping the light switch with his elbow, hands full with a six-pack and a package of jerky.

Sam keened when the light penetrated the comforter, flopping onto his stomach and burying his head in the pillow.

"What's the matter, little brother, watch too much porn while I was out?" asked Dean, pulling two bottles out of the six-pack before shoving the others into the mini-fridge.

"You know I don't do that," moaned Sam, peeking his head out from under the covers to look at Dean, instantly regretting it when the light hit his eyes. "_Fuck,_" he swore, pulling the comforter back over his head, "think you can hit the lights?"

"Why _Sammy_, are you coming on to me?" asked Dean slyly, flicking the lights off and setting the beer bottles on the nightstand before straddling Sam's body over the comforter.

"_No_, Dean. Asked you to turn off the lights 'cuz I've got a fuckin' migraine," grit Sam, groaning when Dean's weight settled on his ass.

"Usin' a headache to get out of sex already, baby boy? And we're not even married," laughed Dean, tugging at the blanket so it wasn't covering Sam's head. He leant over Sammy and kissed the back of his baby brother's neck.

"I'm serious," huffed Sam, hips rearing in an attempt to buck Dean off of him. Even that slight motion caused the pain in his head to increase.

Dean furrowed his brow, curling his fingers around Sammy's chin and turning his brother toward him. "Hey, you serious?" he asked quietly, taking in the clench of Sam's eyelids and the clear pain etched across his baby brother's face.

"_Yes_," groaned Sam, pulling his face from Dean's hold and burying his face in the pillows again.

Dean smirked, "You know what'll help you, right?"

"Dean, I'm not having sex with you," groaned Sam, wriggling under Dean when he felt the press of Dean's cock against him.

"C'mon, Sammy. Maybe the release will help ease the pain, baby," answered Dean, voice low.

"Fuck you; you know any kind of movement makes it worse."

"Then lemme do all the work."

"Dean, _no_."

"I'll give you a massage first," offered Dean and Sam _really_ loved when his big brother gave him a massage which usually _did_ help him forget about the pain of his migraines.

He thought about it for a moment and moaned when Dean started rubbing at his shoulders. "Fine," agreed Sam grudgingly, throb in his temple less prominent when Dean rubbed at the base of his neck. "But, if I pass out from my migraine you better stop fucking me."

"Can I come on your ass if you pass out?"

"You better be fuckin' joking," groaned Sam, folding his arms under his head when Dean moved down to his shoulder blades again.

"I am. Know you like it better when I come _inside_ you," chuckled Dean, lifting off of Sam and shoving the comforter out of the way. "Can you move enough to get your shirt off?"

Sam nodded and managed to pull his shirt up over his head with minimal movement before tossing it on the floor with his jeans.

"Any better yet?" asked Dean, fingers working their magic over Sam's tense back. He smiled when Sam relaxed a little beneath the ministrations, muscles going looser with every pass of his palms over Sam's back and shoulders.

"Body feels alright. M'head still hurts though," answered Sam honestly, words as lax as his muscles.

Dean grinned and curled his fingers around Sam's neck again, thumbs smoothing over the knob at the base before working upward. He smirked when Sam writhed beneath him, knew Sam's cock was hardening. "And you told me no," he laughed, shifting from his place on Sam's ass to the back of Sam's calves.

"Shut up," groaned Sam, hips moving against the mattress to ease the slight ache in his dick.

"Sure, Sammy," he answered, tugging at Sam's briefs so he could rub at the muscles of Sam's butt. He peeled them all the way off and threw them on the floor, fingers working the globes of Sam's ass. He relished Sam's small keen, smoothing his palms over Sam's ass, giving a little smack to one firm cheek.

"_Dean_," warned Sam, hips jerking into the mattress despite his warning.

"Right, massage," said Dean, rolling his eyes and sliding his hands down the backs of Sam's thighs, squeezing the tight muscle before rubbing at Sammy's legs.

Sam hummed in pleasure, migraine a slight annoyance compared to the amazing feel of Dean's hands rubbing out his tension. He shivered when Dean palmed his ass again and spread him open, exposing him to his big brother's gaze. "_Dean_," he moaned, pushing up into the pressure of Dean's hands on him.

"_Now_ you want it, don't you?" asked Dean, pleased. He rubbed his thumbs over Sam's hole, loving the way Sam clenched at the attention. He grabbed the lube from the side-table and flipped the lid, holding Sam open and drizzling some on Sammy's hole. He carefully nudged Sam's legs apart so he wouldn't have to hold his baby brother open.

Dean nudged two of his fingers against Sam's body, groaning when they easily slipped inside. Sam was still stretched from when he'd fingered Sam as he sucked Sam's dick in the diner bathroom during lunch.

Sam blew out a shaky breath, throb in his skull amplifying when he rocked back into the stretch of Dean's fingers. He could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing, trying to concentrate on the slight burn of Dean's digits inside him instead of the pain in his head.

He moaned when Dean curled his fingers, fingertips playing over his insides and teasing at his prostate. "_God_," he groaned, back arching as he spread his legs wider for his big brother.

"Pretty much," laughed Dean in response, thrusting his fingers further into Sam, spreading them apart and swirling them inside.

"_Suck_," groaned Sam, pressing his forehead into the pillows when Dean slid a third finger into him. "You _know_ I'm ready, Dean," he hissed, grinding down against the mattress, cock ready to burst from the friction.

"Like teasin' you, though. Make such hot little sounds when I finger fuck you."

Before Sam could respond Dean rubbed his slick cock against his crack, head catching on the furl of muscle between his cheeks; and when the _fuck_ did Dean take off his clothes?

"Between finger two and three," answered Dean quietly, pushing Sam's legs further apart so he could fit his hips between Sam's thighs. He jerked his hand along his length again wishing that he could pull Sam on top of him and watch as his little brother rode his cock. He knew, though, that he was lucky Sam was even letting him have him _this_ way what with Sam's migraine.

"Dean, hurry up and get in me or I'm gonna change my mind," groaned Sam, ignoring the pain the light caused him to turn his gaze on Dean.

"Okay, just relax," breathed Dean, planting one hand next to Sam's torso as he guided his cock into his baby brother with the other.

"_Fuck_," even though the press of Dean into his body exacerbated his migraine, he couldn't help but voice his pleasure at the stretch of Dean inside him.

With a groan Dean flattened himself against Sammy's back, chest pressed to Sam's strong shoulders, legs aligned with his little brother's. He kissed just beneath Sam's ear and groaned, "Head alright?"

"Not really," moaned Sam, breath stuttering out of him when Dean rocked along his back, cock dragging along his prostate.

"Feel better after you come," chuckled Dean darkly, grinding his hips into Sam's ass, forehead dropping to the back of Sam's neck when Sam clenched around him. "_Goddamn_."

The strengthening of his migraine said otherwise. "_Dean_, fuck, my _head_," he moaned, rubbing his forehead against the cool pillows.

Dean slowed the movement of his hips, pulling Sam's hips up until Sam's ass was pushed into the air just enough so that he could curl his fingers around Sammy's hard length.

Sam caught his lip between his teeth, chewing on it as Dean tugged at his dick, barely grinding into him, but the feel of Dean's cock rubbing over that spot inside was enough to get him leaking.

Dean moaned when Sam's pre-come slicked over his fingers. He loved that he was able to get Sam like this, hard and eager for his dick. He would deny it later, but he whimpered when Sam started moving his hips back into his thrusts, dragging the tight heat of his body all along the length of his cock.

Sam felt that heat building low in his belly, balls pulling taut, base of his spine tingling, flush of arousal pinking his chest and back. The intensity of his migraine built as well, head feeling like it was going to explode before he'd get to come.

"_Dean!_" he whimpered, hips jerking into the curl of Dean's fingers around him, coming in thick spurts over the scratchy sheets, pain bleeding out of his head when he climaxed.

"Fuck yes, Sammy," groaned Dean, rocking his hips into Sam's ass as he worked his baby brother through his orgasm. He pressed his mouth to the back of Sam's neck, sucking at Sam's soft skin before nuzzling Sam's hair.

"So good, little brother," he moaned, back arching as Sam's muscles fluttered around his cock. "_Sammy_," he growled, coming with a cry, filling Sam with his release. He rolled his hips into Sammy until he was spent, last of his spunk spilling into Sam.

He pressed against Sam's body with a low groan, kissing at Sam's shoulder blades, little brother lax beneath him, body heaving with Sam's deep breaths. "Mm, Sammy," he sighed, hissing when he carefully pulled out of Sam.

He gently rubbed at the small of Sam's back, pressing a kiss there before Sam turned over. His lips curled up in a grin when Sam offered him a lazy smile. "Head feelin' any better?"

"You know what? It is," answered Sam happily, glad his migraine wasn't pounding in his skull anymore. He smile faded when he caught sight of his big brother's smirk. "_Dean_," he sighed, curling against Dean and burying his face in Dean's chest.

"Knew it," said Dean smugly, petting Sam's hair, fingers sliding over Sammy's back and down to his ass. He pushed his come back into Sam's used hole, smiling when he said, "Sex fixes _everything_."

And Sam? He had to agree.


End file.
